Hey, Grifinória!
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: Scorpius era péssimo aluno. Rose era ótima aluna. Scorpius precisava de ajuda. Rose podia ajudar, mas ela não estava muito feliz com isso. Nem sempre nós temos tudo o que sonhamos, mas aprendemos a sonhar com aquilo que nos é dado. ScorpiusM./RoseW.


**Hey Grifinória**

**Gostinho...**

Scorpius olhou para o escrito em vermelho no pergaminho que foi colocado em sua mesa. A nota estava bem abaixo da média e dessa vez ele não poderia fazer nada. O professor Longbotton não lhe daria um trabalho incrivelmente fácil para que ele conseguisse pontos extras. Aquele gordo idiota, amante das plantas e blábláblá, nutria por Scorpius o mesmo sentimento que o rapaz sentia pelo professor: desprezo.

"Parabéns, Srta. Weasley"

O garoto levantou a cabeça e encarou os cabelos castanhos e cheios da aluna preferida de todos os professores de Hogwarts. Rose Weasley era uma sabe-tudo sardenta e filha de sangue-ruim. Os garotos, com mais testosterona do que neurônios achavam-na bonita, mas Scorpius não fazia parte desse bando de idiotas cegos. Em que mundo era possível alguém achar atraente o conjunto sardas e cabelos castanhos? O sinal tocou e ele guardou seu material preguiçosamente. O time da Sonserina tinha treino de quadribol e ele – como goleiro – era obrigado a comparecer. Scorpius odiava quadribol e era péssimo em sua função, mas seu pai patrocinava o time para que ele não fosse expulso. Draco Malfoy usava o filho para continuar sua eterna disputa com o pai dos Potter. E quando James Potter virou goleiro do time da Grifinória, Draco colocou Scorpius na mesma posição no time da sua própria casa. É lógico que Scorpius preferia ser comparado ao Potter mais novo, que nunca conseguira lugar no time de quadribol e nem tinha sido nomeado monitor. Mas aí a disputa seria fácil demais e Draco não queria vencer o mais fraco. Draco queria que seu filho fosse melhor que o melhor – dentro da família Potter. Felizmente James não era tudo isso quando não se tratava de quadribol.

"Sr. Malfoy" ouviu a voz chata do professor vindo de trás dele "Precisamos conversar sobre sua nota, poderia me acompanhar até meu escritório?"

Por maior que fosse a vontade de responder um belo e sonoro "não", Scorpius ficou calado e seguiu o professor gordo atravessando o enorme jardim do colégio até o escritório que ficava dentro do castelo. Entraram na sala vermelha do diretor da Grifinória e o garoto sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do professor. Scorpius estivera ali, pelo menos, duas vezes por ano nos seus seis anos de Hogwarts. Sempre que o semestre estava para acabar, o professor Longbotton o chamava para uma reunião particular e o humilhava falando sobre suas notas horríveis. Ele sabia muito bem que aquele gordo velho só fazia isso pelo simples prazer de humilhar o filho de Draco Malfoy. Nenhum outro professor tinha visto necessidade em jogar suas notas baixas na cara do aluno.

"Suas notas estão bem abaixo da média, Sr. Malfoy" começou com a mesma introdução de sempre "Receio ter que tomar uma atitude drástica quanto aos seus horários de estudo".

Intimamente o rapaz torceu para que Longbotton o tirasse do time de quadribol. Mas ele sabia que o diretor de outra casa não tinha esse direito – apesar de não ser segredo que o diretor de sua casa estava desesperado para arrumar uma desculpa que o tirasse do time -, então torceu o nariz para qualquer que fosse a outra intervenção que o diretor estava querendo fazer.

"Há um grupo de estudos todas as sextas-feiras à noite, na biblioteca. Apesar de não haver nenhum aluno da Sonserina, é um grupo que aceita qualquer aluno encaminhado por um professor. Os próprios alunos ajudam uns aos outros e isso resolveria, também, o seu problema de se socializar."

"Não, obrigado. Eu posso estudar sozinho"

É lógico que ele não poderia. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ele deveria estar aprendendo. Passava a aula toda pensando em qualquer coisa que não pertencia àquele lugar.

"Então prove que pode mesmo. Se suas notas não melhorarem, isso deixará de ser uma sugestão e passará a ser uma ordem." o gordo velho levantou-se, deu as costas para Scorpius e abriu a porta indicando que aquela conversa tinha chegado ao fim.

***

Rose Weasley era uma cópia perfeita da mãe. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e cheios e a altura um pouco menor que a média de sua idade. A única característica física que lhe remetia ao sobrenome paterno eram as sardas distribuídas pelo seu rosto. Sardas que ela odiava com todas as forças e que a faziam jurar ser a inventora de um feitiço "apagador" de pintas. É lógico que ela poderia usar maquiagem, mas – como que por pura implicância do destino – ela tinha sido a primeira a criticar o hábito de Marie Jordan de usar maquiagem apenas para freqüentar a escola. Mesmo que essa crítica tivesse sido feita muitos anos antes dos seus atuais dezesseis e mesmo sabendo que a maioria dos alunos sequer lembrava-se desse episódio. Infelizmente Marie Jordan era da minoria que lembrava e – mais infelizmente ainda – era sua "melhor amiga" que namorava o seu primo e estava ao seu lado tempo suficiente para reparar a mudança. Enfim, tirando as sardas, Rose Weasley não tinha nenhuma característica física que lhe fizesse parecer parte da família ruiva de seu pai. Física. Tudo mudava quando se tratava de suas mudanças de humor e do seu jeito estourado de lidar com as coisas. Emocionalmente ela era toda Weasley, excluindo apenas a sua inteligência excepcional e sua vontade de ser melhor do que todos em tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso é o começo do primeiro capítulo, mas essa fic só vai sair quando eu terminar AG, que já está entrando na fase final. Quis colocar aqui, porque tive a idéia e sempre acho que alguém pode ter a mesma idéia e públicar antes de mim.

Espero que vocês tenham ficado com gostinho de quero mais.

Beijos.

Me digam o que acham. Deixem Reviews!

;]


End file.
